User talk:Deangelomywayentfans
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr nk4lzneeGU1rbexqko1 540.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:55, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:41, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Only 1 Season Hi, this is JustMeJordanW speaking. I would like to ask a question in regards to how long the show ran. Why did it only have 1 season? Was it not good enough? Were the ratings not good? Were the characters in the show not interesting? If you can answer these questions, I will be very grateful. ~~JustMeJordanW~~ (talk) 8:55, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Hilda and Zelda as teenagers Sabrina's aunts Hilda and Zelda were sentenced to live in the bodies of teenagers as punishment by Enchantra aka Queen Of All Witches for abusing their magic. In the episode "Stage Fright", they tried to impress Enchantra so that they would be given back their adult bodies, but when Zelda conjured up Romeo to help Sabrina with a school play, they ended up losing that chance. Did anyone by any chance feel sorry for them that they were not given back their adult bodies? Do you believe that they should have thought of a better way to keep Romeo out of Enchantra's sight long enough for her to be impressed by their maturity and transform back into their adult bodies? ~~JustMeJordanW~~ (talk) 9:35, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Picture Hey, do you have any idea of in which episode of Sabrina's Secret Life this outfit is seen? EmiChannel (talk) 23:51, July 24, 2017 (UTC) J'Achoo Forget it. Found the episode: J'Achoo. How the episodes SHOULD have been aired Episodes No. Title Original Air Date 1 "Most Dangerous Witch" September 6, 1999 Hilda and Zelda have a dream about Tim The Witch-Smeller, which means only one thing—he's coming to their town. Tim has a magic-smelling anteater, which accidentally sniffs out Harvey, while he's wearing a magic amulet he "borrowed" from Sabrina. 2 "You Said A Mouse-Ful!" September 7, 1999 Salem eats the mouse Chester that Sabrina and Harvey were using for their science project, so Sabrina turns Salem into a mouse to serve as a substitute. 3 "Boogie Shoes" September 8, 1999 When Sabrina learns that Harvey is a bad dancer, she conjures up some magic shoes that help Harvey dance -- but become impossible to come off. 4 "Tail of Two Kitties" September 9, 1999 Salem falls in love with Harvey's new cat, only to discover she is really a witch who was met with the same punishment and is using Salem in order to break her spell and turn back into a human witch. 5 "The Senses-Shattering Adventures of Captain Harvtastic" September 10, 1999 When Harvey is embarrassed by his own comic book, Sabrina accidentally transports the two of them into it. 6 "Witch Switch" September 11, 1999 (on ABC) Sabrina and Gem switch places after Sabrina is invited to Gem's birthday party and Sabrina becomes jealous of Gem's seemingly charmed life. 7 "Picture Perfect" September 12, 1999 Sabrina runs against Gem for Student Body President. But when she's down in the polls, Salem presents Sabrina with a devious magic trinket. 8 "Field Trippin'" September 13, 1999 Sabrina agrees to babysit a pair of bratty twins at the art museum with Harvey so she can have money for a concert. However, Sabrina accidentally zaps Harvey and the twins into the paintings. 9 "No Time To Be A Hero" September 14, 1999 Sabrina wrongly receives credit for saving Harvey's life, despite having done nothing. Attempting to remedy the problem by going back in time, Sabrina only makes things worse. 10 "Extreme Harvey" September 15, 1999 Sabrina uses magic to make Harvey a pro skateboarder, but Harvey's fame goes to his head. 11 "Shrink To Fit" September 17, 1999 Sabrina and Chloe use magic to make themselves thin enough to wear the latest pair of skinny jeans (after Gem mocks Sabrina and Chloe for not having them and Sabrina thinks Harvey likes skinny girls thanks to a picture in his locker), but find that the spell causes the user to reduce in height as well as weight. 12 "Has Anybody Seen My Uncle Quigley?" September 18, 1999 (on ABC) When Quigley gets fed up with Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda's behavior around the house, he leaves and hires a strict nanny to take his place, and when the nanny becomes too controlling, Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda conjure a spell to make the nanny more easygoing. 13 "Wag The Witch" September 19, 1999 Gem hires a reporter whose job is to uncover how "weird" Sabrina is, and Sabrina has the reporter fitted with glasses that make Sabrina look normal. 14 "Witchy Grrrls" September 20, 1999 Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda and Chloe team up to become a girls-only bubblegum pop band, but when it becomes apparent that none of them have any musical talent, Sabrina uses magic that makes them talented and famous. 15 "Paranormal Pi" September 21, 1999 Pi is on the trail of discovering the Spellmans' family secret while Sabrina's Uncle Zamboni comes to town and Pi mistakes it for an alien ship. 16 "Anywhere But Here" September 23, 1999 After being denied access to a PG-13 movie, told not to buy a CD recommended for 13 year olds, and barred from playing a video game for teenagers, Sabrina wishes she were grown up and gets sent to a reality where she's an adult married to Harvey with four hyperactive kids, no magic, and struggling to deal with adulthood. 17 "Once Upon A Whine" September 25, 1999 (on ABC) Sabrina accidentally brings Cinderella to life. While trying to send her back, Sabrina accidentally sends Harvey to the storybook world, taking Cinderella's place. 18 "Documagicary" September 26, 1999 Sabrina signs a contract to star in her own Netherworld TV series, but learns the downsides of being popular. 19 "The Grandparent Trap" September 27, 1999 The Spellmans are worried that Sabrina's grandparents are planning to divorce. 20 "I Got Glue Babe" September 28, 1999 Sabrina's magic spell to make Gem friends with her backfires and the two are glued together during a carnival trip. 21 "Boy Meets Bike" September 29, 1999 Sabrina presents Harvey with a one-eyed magical bike-like cyclops that develops a mind of its own. 22 "Upside Down Town" September 30, 1999 Sabrina prepares a magical cake for the block party that changes the personality of anyone who eats it, including turning Harvey evil and making Gem smart enough to figure out that Sabrina is a witch. 23 "The Importance of Being Norma" October 2, 1999 (on ABC) Sabrina competes against Gem for a spot on the cheerleading squad. However, she finds herself bogged down by Norma, a dorky transfer student whom she's forced to look after. 24 "Stage Fright" October 3, 1999 Zelda and Hilda prepare for a visit from Enchantra (who is visiting to see if Hilda and Zelda are worthy of having their perpetual youth spell removed), but things go wrong when Zelda conjures Romeo from Romeo and Juliet into the real world and falls for Enchantra. 25 "Witchitis" October 9, 1999 (on ABC) Sabrina is afraid to get her witchitis vaccination, but her procrastination only leads to her getting sick...and a quick remedy conjured up by Salem leads to her witchitis getting worse. 26 "My Stepmother The Babe" October 10, 1999 Sabrina grows jealous of her father's new girlfriend, a kindly antique dealer named Futura Hyde, so Sabrina uses a spell to mentally makes Futura an immature teenager so she can relate to her (which Sabrina's father doesn't like, as he wants a more mature woman). 27 "Absence of Malissa" October 16, 1999 (on ABC) Sabrina is sent to Witch Boot Camp, where the captain continuously mocks her for being a half-witch. 28 "This Is Your Nine Lives" October 17, 1999 Sabrina and Chloe travel through time to try to find the perfect birthday present for Salem. 29 "Planet of The Dogs" October 23, 1999 (on ABC) Sabrina brings home a stray dog, Alvin, but shortly starts to neglect it. Alvin eventually gets into the Spookie Jar and becomes smarter, then rallies all the dogs in the neighborhood to overthrow the humans. 30 "Hex-Change Students" October 25, 1999 Two fairy friends from Sabrina's youth come to visit, who prank Gem into thinking they're Canadian exchange students and prove to be a bad influence for Sabrina. 31 "Saturday Night Furor" October 29, 1999 When Quigley imposes that every Saturday is to be Family Fun Night at home, Sabrina tries to get him a girlfriend so she and her aunts can have fun without him. 32 "Scare Apparent" October 30, 1999 (on ABC) Sabrina befriends a young, cowardly bogeyman. 33 "Nothin' Says Lovin' Like Somethin' From A Coven" October 31, 1999 Sabrina tries to host her own Halloween party. 34 "The Hex Files" November 4, 1999 Sabrina tries to save Quigley's career at the observatory by conjuring up aliens. 35 "Stone Broke" November 5, 1999 When Gem's parents lose all their assets, she is forced to live at Sabrina's house and eventually reforms her snobbery when her friends desert her for not being rich anymore. 36 "Salem's Plot" November 6, 1999 (on ABC) When Salem's old friend comes to visit, Salem pretends to be Quigley (and vice versa) to hide the fact that he was turned into a cat as punishment for abusing his magic. 37 "Molar Molar" November 7, 1999 Afraid of having her wisdom teeth pulled, Sabrina uses magic to remove them instead, but the spell ends up removing her common sense, causing her to say and do stupid things. Meanwhile, Hilda and Zelda try to raise a baby chicken without the use of magic. 38 "Harvzilla" November 8, 1999 Harvey fails to make the wrestling team, so Sabrina presents him with Dragon Spray to bulk him up, but too much of the spray causes Harvey to grow into an aggressive dragon. 39 "When In Rome" November 10, 1999 When Sabrina and Gem are forced to work together on a history report, Gem puts the book they were using inside the Spookie Jar, which transports the two of them and Salem to Ancient Rome. 40 "Field of Screams" November 11, 1999 Feeling that the kids on her softball team can never beat Gem's team, Sabrina recruits several ringers from the Netherworld. 41 "Driver Ed" November 12, 1999 Desperate for Hilda to get her driver's license, Sabrina turns a dog into a handsome driving instructor. However, both Hilda and Zelda together begin to fight over him. 42 "Send In The Clones" November 14, 1999 Sabrina signs up for more extracurricular activity clubs at school than she can handle, so she creates clones of herself to help deal with the workload. 43 "Feats of Clay" November 15, 1999 Sabrina wishes that action hero, Devin DeGaulle (a Steven Seagal spoof), would film his next movie in her town, so Harvey can meet him, but Harvey becomes disillusioned when Devin DeGaulle turns out to be nothing like his on-screen persona. 44 "Generation Zap" November 16, 1999 After Enchantra denies Hilda and Zelda the chance to have their eternal youth spell lifted, Sabrina chastises Enchantra for having an easier life than her, causing a wish crystal in her pocket to prompt a Freaky Friday-style switch where Sabrina and Enchantra must learn what it's like to walk in the other's shoes. 45 "Board & Sorcery" November 18, 1999 While on a skiing trip, Sabrina accidentally turns Harvey into a snowman. 46 "Enchanted Vacation" November 19, 1999 Sabrina, Hilda, Zelda and Salem go on a vacation in the Netherworld, unaware that Tim the Witch Smeller is after them. 47 "Moldy Oldie" November 20, 1999 (on ABC) Great Grandpa Gandalf comes to Greendale to renew his witchery License, but the Spellmans don't believe he's up to snuff. 48 "Xabrina, Warrior Witch" November 21, 1999 When Harvey becomes engrossed in a virtual reality video game, Sabrina and Chloe travel into the game to rescue him. 49 "Straight Outta Paris" November 22, 1999 While visiting Paris, France, Sabrina and Salem accidentally turn the Eiffel Tower into a boy, causing an international crisis. 50 "Strange New World" November 23, 1999 Sabrina transports a young Thomas Edison to the present to help with her science project. However, his absence in the past causes his inventions to start disappearing. 51 "Witchery Science Theatre" November 24, 1999 Sabrina gets a haircut, which she isn't proud of. To prevent herself from shown in public, she goes to a theater with Chloe, where she accidentally transports the two of them into a 1950s horror movie. 52 "You've Got A Friend" November 26, 1999 When his favorite cartoon show (The Billy-Go-Boom-Boom Show) gets cancelled, Harvey gets upset, as he takes it as a sign that he's growing up. To cheer him up, Sabrina conjures up Harvey's imaginary friend Mort from a drawing he did when he was five — who begins getting Harvey in trouble for playing childish pranks. 53 "Hexcalibur" November 27, 1999 (on ABC) When Sabrina and Salem accidentally ruin a spell book of Zelda's which was autographed by Merlin himself, the two of them travel back to the Middle Ages and set out to help Merlin defeat Morgan Le Fay. 54 "Brina Baby" November 28, 1999 After slacking off too much by having appliances do her chores, Sabrina takes a witch's oath to give up magic and start acting more mature, as well as developing workaholic tendencies — causing her inner child to escape and wreak havoc. 55 "Witchwrecked" November 29, 1999 Sabrina's class goes on a field trip with no adults or responsibility, with Salem and Newt stowing away with them. Sabrina conjures up a storm that leaves them shipwrecked on an island in the Bermuda Triangle, where her magic won't work. After being stung by a cockatrice, Salem is driven crazy and steals the boat's propeller. 56 "Fish Schtick" November 30, 1999 Sabrina gets jealous when Harvey befriends a new swimmer in school named Dorsala Finn at the same time "Cliche Week" (a week where witches' and warlocks' hackneyed sayings and comparisons come to life) haunts the Spellman house. Wishing she could "swim like a fish" to appeal to Harvey more than Dorsala, Sabrina accidentally turns herself into one. 57 "Witchmas Carole" December 12, 1999 Angry over Gem Stone's selfish views on Christmas, Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda pose as the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Yet to Come in order to scare the holiday spirit into Gem, but the plan goes awry when Gem doesn't reform. 58 "Truth Or Scare" January 15, 2000 (on ABC) On a class trip in the woods, Sabrina and Gem dare each other into doing foolish things. 59 "Generation Hex" January 22, 2000 (on ABC) Sabrina raises money to update the town's library and exceeds her goal by $300 — which she uses to outbid her rival Gem Stone in buying a rare collectible Billy-Go-Boom-Boom doll. Despite Pi and Harvey chastising her for using the extra money in the library fund for her own needs, Sabrina justifies her purchase by claiming the extra money isn't going to be missed — and learns how one person's selfish actions can have negative consequences for everyone else when the Billy-Go-Boom-Boom doll comes to life in the night and takes her forty years into the future. 60 "Working Witches" February 6, 2000 Hilda and Zelda get jobs at a fast-food joint to earn money for their own car. When Hilda gets a promotion, she lets her duties go to her head. Meanwhile, Salem wins a radio contest and gets Sabrina to take his place and she starts to take advantage of it. 61 "What Becomes of The Broken Hearted?" February 12, 2000 (on ABC) After getting rejected by her favorite teacher to go on a weekend field trip, Sabrina visits a gnome who challenges her to find someone who has never had his (or her) heart broken, and discovers that even self-centered people like Gem, Hilda, Zelda, and Salem have been hurt. 62 "Wiccan of The Sea" February 13, 2000 Wanting a one-hour break from winter, Sabrina, Chloe and Salem use the Spookie Jar to travel to the beach. However, the spell also turns them into mermaids. 63 "Key To My Heart" February 20, 2000 Sabrina falls in love with her piano teacher, but when she learns her piano teacher has a girlfriend (who is a cellist), she sabotages his girlfriend's musical talent so she can have him all to herself. 64 "La Femme Sabrina" February 21, 2000 Harvey is unable to wait one more week for a postponed spy movie to get released, so Sabrina uses a spell that unintentionally causes everyone to act like characters in a spy movie. 65 "The Bat Pack" February 27, 2000 A trio of partying vampire gangsters come to Greendale and befriend Sabrina. While Hilda is less than thrilled (since she dated one of the vampires and he broke her heart), Sabrina thinks they're cool...until the trio uses her as a patsy in a blood bank robbery. ~~JustMeJordanW~ (talk) 9:25, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Spam Pages Can you delete these pages please: http://sabrinatheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Green_cricket, http://sabrinatheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Black_and_sun_yellow_numbat, http://sabrinatheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Gray_hippopotamus, http://sabrinatheanimatedseries.wikia.com/wiki/Azure_snake. There's actually a lot of them made by the same person. Spam Pages Again I think you forgot to delete some pages as when I look up sun yellow in the search bar, a lot of them pops up. Also, the same person created an Animals page with random animals on there. Actually, I looked up red, blue, orange, etc in it and there's a lot. From I Am MonkeyBoy. Admin I don't think I should be an admin or have any role like mod or rollback on this wiki as it is too much pressure for me. About those spam pages Is there any way to delete all of them with the click of just one button? I Am MonkeyBoy Wiki-wordmark Here is logo of this series. Can you create Wiki-wordmark with same style "Wiki". If not, You can add Request about Wiki-wordmark at Community Central Wiki 11677201_1300x1733.jpg --Kitsunes97 (talk) Thanks �� Have you watch Sabrina Magical Adventure on YouTube?